Timeline
About 25 years ago: A book with mathematical tables was published. The book is still in use in the present day. About 23 or 24 years ago: Diane Roehaven taken in by the nephew and niece of Lady Earnesting Hemmynge. About 17 years ago: Diane married William. How long ago did Honora run off with Raymond? At least 2 years ago, probably, given she's just had a second child. But, perhaps not much more given Diane's "Already? It must be the country air." About a year ago: Everfair sinks while trying to reach Garay port. Seven months before episode 2: Ixkaab's disgrace. Last Winter: Wickfield's wife was ill with fever, but recovered. Three months before episode 1: Wasp sets out, as episode 2 has Kaab saying it's a three month journey "If we sail straight through the North Sea. Sometimes the boats spend much time on the coast, and then on the islands of stonecutters and basket-makers". Probably about when Ixsaabim became pregnant? 1-3 months before, I'm guessing. Last month: The Riverboaters Masquerade Episode 1 It's a rainy day at the start of the episode. The first spring storms are here. Diane, Duchess Tremontaine, looks out over the City. The Kinwiinik Trader ship the Wasp has arrived. Ixkaab Balam is on it. Micah Heslop and her cousin Reuben come to the City. Ben's father is dying, and Ben goes to see him after a duel to first blood. Episode 2 It's about a week later. The Balam household has a feast to welcome Kaab. By the end of the episode, there is another spring storm. Episode 3 Action has taken place offstage the night before the episode begins and the following morning. This episode has to take place fewer than three days after the feast for Kaab. Yet, the mob gathering was "last week" when it can't have been more than four days ago. So, presumably, a formal week has ended and another begun. Presumably a week is 7 days? We aren't told, nor are we told if there are weekends per se. Episode 4 It's been a few days since Episode 3, and almost two weeks from the opening of Episode 1. Tess gets a job that she estimates will take a week or two. It is raining at the beginning of the episode, but has stopped before the end. Episode 5 By the end of this episode, it's probably two weeks since Episode 4. The episode covers 3-6 days, depending on how one counts. It rains at least once. Events that are intended to happen one and two days after the end of the episode are set in motion. Episode 6 Preparations for the Swan Ball have been going on for some time, probably during the last episode or more. The ball is the same time of year as University exams. It has been at least a few days since Episode 5. This episode takes place over two or three days. Episode 7 It's been a few weeks since Episode 3. This episode covers the day (and night) of the Swan Ball. Episode 8 It is over a month since Episode 5 and almost a month since Episode 7. Summer is imminent. It is warm and sunny. This episode covers a single day. Episode 9 It's been "weeks" since the Swan Ball in Episode 7. It has been at least some days since Episode 8. This episode covers a single day. Episode 10 The three texts referred to in this episode are from before the union of the North and South of the Land; some time after, but still in the past; and from the much more recent past, probably during the events of Tremontaine, likely sometime before Episode 8. The events in Episode 10 probably begin the morning after Episode 9 and occur over two days. A storm breaks in the afternoon of the second day. Episode 11 It's been "nearly a week" since the events of Episode 10. The events of this episode take place over two nights and the day between. Episode 12 A glimpse at a couple of weeks from the past interwoven with the present. In the present, this episode covers a day (possibly two). When it ends, four days have passed since the end of Episode 11. It is humid, and one character refers to it as the middle of summer, although this may be an exaggeration. Episode 13 It's been three months since Episode 1 and Kaab's arrival in the City. It's been four days since the end of Episode 11. The episode begins immediately after the end of Episode 12. It takes place over the course of five days.